


Springtrap in Hallownest

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. A new world

Afton was confused. One second earlier, he was approaching the guard of the establishment, primed to kill, the next, he was in a strange rainy place. And judging by the look of the place, it was a city. A strange city, due to the rather unconventional designs of the buildings.

He limped along to one corner, attempting to avoid anyone nearby. If he still had his real eyelids, he would be squinting. He saw multiple... bug like creatures talking to each other. By the sound of it, they were nobles and sentries, respectively. He rolled his eyes. They were long replaced by the damned animatronic's eyes though.

He limped over to another place, noting the amount of bug people nearby. Perhaps he could continue his murder spree here. He watched one of them wander to an isolated alley. Now was his chance.

He made his way over to the alley, taking care to avoid the bugs and not be seen. Thankfully, nobody somehow noticed the rotten green animatronic suit with a corpse inside it limping around the city. He looked at the bug in the alleyway. It seemed to have red... clothing? Or was that a cloak? Now however, it didn't matter; now, they were HIS.

He waited until he was right behind the bug, before tapping their shoulder. The bug whirled around, before their eyes seemed to pop out. William grabbed them by the shoulders (Did they even have shoulders? They seemed to short to even have necks) before screaming in their face, exposing the corpse hidden within the suit. He then reeled his fist back, before slamming it into the bug's face. He then grabbed them by the head, before slamming their head against the wall. 

He then slammed them against the ground. He raised his metal feet, before slamming them onto the bug's neck. A sickening crunch resounded from it. Good. He grabbed the bug's corpse, before dragging it by the feet and limping away from the alley.

His animatronic eyes darted around, scanning the surrounding area for any possible witnesses. None could be seen. That was good, now he just had to hid the body.

He didn't notice where he was until he had the sense to look forward. Meeting him was a crowd of bugs. A CROWD OF THEM. He dropped the corpse, before realizing none of them had seen him yet. Otherwise they would have screamed and ran already. He limped away, out of sight from the bugs. 

He peeked over from the corner. A bright white light. He moved to cover his animatronic eyes, before the light dimmed. In the light was a short bug. A short, white robed bug, with a pale, white and clean head with big black eyes. It had horns that resembled a crown. It seemed to be proclaiming... something to the crowd. 

Beside the bug was a tall, lanky bug with a vantablack body and white mask. Black eyes as before. Strange. It seemed to have a... sword on its back. That was not good. Thankfully, it didn't seem to notice him.

He moved back to cover, before wiping his forehead. This rain was getting all over the suit. Irritating. It would rust his joints and ruin his ability to make himself scarce. He had to get out of the rain, while also not being spotted by any bugs.

Afton looked around, making sure there were no bugs nearby, before walking along. His eyes darted around for any possible witnesses to his escape. He had to leave. Now. 

He managed to get near a building before hearing a chirp behind him. He whirled around, face to face with this creature. A bug. A small one. A CHILD. His eyes bore into the innocent child's face, the feeble one not flinching from the obvious death trap in front of it.

He moved his hands over to the child, before placing them on the side of its heads. He then twisted its neck in one, clean and swift motion. A crunch. And the body slumped over, limp. Lifeless.

He moved over to some... rocks, before placing the corpse behind them. He then turned to the building. Many bugs were entering and exiting it, others were near it. He had to somehow get through undetected, and the fact that he could not tell if it was night or day due to the unrelenting rain above him was a huge disadvantage.

But the corpse... sooner or later, it will start to reek of death. His doing. He had to move away from it, lest his position be compromised. And that is what he did. He slinked over to another nearby building, before spotting some... thing inside. It seemed to be a merchant of sorts, from what he heard. And so he waited till the pitter patter of feet was gone, and the merchant was alone, before moving in for the kill. 

He raised his fists, before slamming them on the merchant's head. He then grabbed it by the head, before slamming it against the counter. The merchant dropped down once he released it. It was dead. He made sure of it by stepping on the merchant's neck (Again, did these things even HAVE necks?). He looked around, before moving outside of the building. 

He was then greeted by a sharp THING going through him, and a navy blue shell and helmet.


	2. Sentries And Springlocks

"I got something! It-" The sentry managed to shout, before a green rotten fabric fist slammed into his face. He staggered back, pulling the nail out, before glaring at his opponent. It was a strange green... probably rotten thing covered in fabric and it smelled. And he just saw it DISPOSE OF A BODY. Which meant it was a murderer. And he had to apprehend, better yet SOMEHOW kill it because it just shrugged of a nail that pierced it in the stomach.

2 flying sentries flew over accompanied by a great sentry, before the green thing stopped. The strange white eyes darted around, as if observing the group, before focusing on the great sentry.

"Alright, we need to protect the great sentry. She might be the only one who can actually take this thing down. Go!" The winged sentries flew up, lances at the ready, before one of them flew straight at the green thing. The green thing barely dodged, before raising its hands just in time to grab the other winged sentry and crush its neck. The sentry twitched before going limp, and the green thing let go of it. It only got released from its grip for a few seconds before the green thing got charged by the great sentry, knocking it down.

The green thing got up, before a nail end came out of its forehead. The sentry from earlier had sneaked up behind it and stabbed it in the head. The green thing stood still for a few seconds, as if in shock that it hadn't died yet, before reaching its arms to the back of its head and grabbing the sentry. Thankfully it only managed to grab the helmet which slid off the sentry as he jumped off to get away.

The sentry stared at it in shock, before the green thing quickly turned around, arms outstretched and mouth gaping wide, before screaming at him as it grabbed him by the head and threw him against the ground.

"Help, help! We're being overwhelmed by something, we don't know what! Just get someone over here, please!" The great sentry shouted out, before readying her shield and nail and approaching the green thing slowly. 4 winged sentries came over followed by a great sentry and 8 more sentries. 

"Halt, savage! Release that sentry, or we WILL kill you!" One of the great sentries barked out at the green thing. The green thing seemed to cock its head back, before its shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"I always come back." It spoke in a raspy voice, before raising its foot. Now that the sentries had a better view, they could see that it was... metal? And it also seemed to have something RED wrapped around it, and the green fabric seemed to be gone from it. The great sentry raised her shield, before charging forward. The sound of footsteps seemed to distract it momentarily, allowing her to tackle it to the ground. 

She got up as quickly as she could, grabbing her shield and nail before raising the shield in anticipation of an attack. Unfortunately for her, it was too early, because as soon as the green thing got up, it saw her blocking and went for a left hook. She flinched, before bashing it with her shield. It only flinched a little, before raising its metal foot and slamming it onto hers.

She yelped in pain, giving the green thing an opening to punch her right in the eye. She screamed, dropping her nail and clutching her right eye. It was gone from its socket. The green thing had punched it so hard that it managed to destroy her eye and reduce it to a burst orb with hemolymph leaking out. The green thing's expression was unreadable, however its eyelids had taken on an angry expression. 

It turned just in time to be stabbed through the head with a lance. It was the same winged sentry from earlier. However the winged sentry froze at the sight of its innards. "It- it's a corpse! It has a corpse insid-" The green thing took to gouging its eyes out, before grabbing the lance and tearing it out of its head. It visibly struggled at this, granting the sentries time to drag the great sentry away to be patched up, if it even was possible.

The green thing finally took the lance out, before pointing it at the sentries, as if it could challenge them. One of the sentries bravely moved forward, nail at the ready. He promptly got stabbed between the eyes, before the green thing ran it all the way through the sentry. The sentry was now impaled on the lance, before the green thing stopped moving, eyes staring at nothing in particular.

* * *

This was bad. If these damn bugs tore his suit apart some more, he would have nothing to possess, nothing to come back with. He had to flee and hide. Now. 

He dropped the spear like thing he took from them, before turning and immediately running as fast as the damned suit could let him. He didn't care if his footsteps were loud. He had to run. To get away.

By now multiple bugs that didn't look like the sentries and more like the other bugs in the crowd from earlier seemed to stare in shock at him before they screamed and fled, while others, frozen in shock, simply watched him run. He ran and ran and kept running, unsure if he had lost them yet. To be honest, he was just as lost, since he randomly took turns here and there.

He looked behind him in case they caught up and were hiding, before his head swiveled around, scanning the area for any possible bugs, any possible witnesses, or any of those big red armored bugs. He then looked up, to make sure there were none of those flying ones with the spears, before limping to a well hidden area.

Afton looked around. A world of bugs, and he had just been sent to it. Oh what a time to be alive. But now, he could continue. He could continue his experiments on remnant, on immortality. But he had to find a base first. And somehow not get what remained of him obliterated by these pests. He slumped down, before seeming to deactivate as he pondered his next move. And he had to choose well, for any wrong move would cost him. He couldn't try tanking the hits again, since they would have time to either restrain him, dismantle him or drag their downed comrades away from his grasp. And it would expose more of his corpse, making it even harder to not draw attention.

His body was slumped against the wall, limp, eyes going on a hundred yard stare into nothing. And thankfully, nobody knew where he was. Nobody.

* * *

The sentries all went back to their barracks, but not before notifying their higher ups and any civilians willing to listen. "Yes Lady Emilitia, yes Lord Harold, the city is not safe until this creature is contained. We cannot risk the safety of our King's subjects, much less our fellow civilized bugs. We will find it. Yes, you can go now, you needn't stay and listen to us rambling."

The sentry sighed. What if that thing came back and finished him off? What if nobody believed them, and they failed to keep the city safe? That creature shrugged off multiple nail stabs and lances like it was nothing! How could they defeat something that, as the creature put it, "always came back"?

He walked over to one of the great sentries from earlier. "...I'm scared." He blurted out, not knowing why, but he did it anyways.

The great sentry adjusted his nail and shield which were propped up against the wall. "So am I, so are we all, after witnessing so gruesome and unreal. But no matter. If our King deems it necessary to deal with it Himself, we will survive. He will keep the city safe. Just like all of Hallownest."

The sentry leaned against the wall, before sighing. "I hope so."

* * *

While She was not completely omnipotent, She could sense every mind in Hallownest. But She couldn't enter them if they were fortified, secure, or if She doesn't know enough to be able to manipulate it, bend it to Her will. But, She had sensed a new mind. A different mind. A foreign mind. She had tried to enter it, to infect it, to give it Her light, but to no avail. In fact, She couldn't even contact it or enter its dreams. It... wasn't dreaming? Impossible! It must be another one of those damn void-borne, perhaps enlisted by that blasted Wyrm! Gods, She hated Him with every single mote of Essence in Her body!

...But no. It wasn't made of void. It didn't even have godly essence through it. But it did have something... something that WILLED it to live. It felt like... it felt like modified SOUL. A strange new variant of it, perhaps? But none of those filthy lesser beings that served the Pale Usurper were ever able to do such a thing. The closest thing to it was SOUL absorbed by the Soul Master, who She was already in the process of infecting.

She decided to try and find it Herself, preferably with her more capable ones. Ones that were intelligent enough to know what to do without detailed commands from Her. Ones that could wield a nail to defend themselves.

Soon, She would have that. Soon, the powerful, twisted bugs of the Soul Sanctum would be under Her command. Not that blighted Wyrm's.

Soon, Her light would rule above all. And She would be the sole God of Hallownest. Her kingdom. Her subjects.

And perhaps She could finally have her precious moths back. Oh, how their populations have dwindled. But now was the time to plan and act, not to dwell on sadness. Now was not the time to grieve and mourn.

Because first, She had a Wyrm to kill.


	3. Bon Bon, say hi to our friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I adding funtime freddy? well i just feel like doing it okay

The sentries were on high alert after that incident with the green thing, so there was always at least a pair of sentries patrolling every alley, as far as their reach would go.

In the center, there were multiple nobles near the fountain. They were discussing usual noble gossip. Things about scandals and the like. Honestly the sentries nearby were starting to get tired of having to patrol near them specifically. They would have asked the nobles to take it somewhere else, but that would mean the nobles would know that they were listening. Also, they were doing their patrols for the city, and unfortunately that includes the bratty, irritating, mostly good for nothing nobles of Hallownest.

The sentry groaned, he was getting tired of this. Why can't these brats just shut up? He looked around, grip on his nail as usual. Honestly his hands were as hard and as callused as everyone else, but they were starting to hurt too.

* * *

Funtime Freddy wandered the area, trying to process what just happened. He was watching the technician for their home try to do something, and he kept trying to approach him. However each time he tried to, his hand puppet - Bon Bon - kept stopping him, trying to convince him not to do it. Why should he not do it? They were both made for the same purpose. To lure children away. To murder them for who knows what.

But he didn't bother questioning it. And just as he was about to finally kill the technician, he got sent... here. It was a rainy place. A strange rainy place, which should automatically make it bad for him. But somehow, the rain wasn't bothering him. At most, it made it feel like it was rusting, but he shrugged it off. Bon Bon seemed to share the sentiment of shock and awe at their new surroundings.

"Hey Freddy, maybe we should go walk around?" Bon Bon looked around them, taking into account all the weird but nice looking buildings. "I wonder... they feel... off. It's like we're in some sort of... city, but not a modern one. I don't know why."

Freddy stopped walking, before turning to look at the walls of the nearby building. Bon Bon was right. It did seem strange, and definitely not modern looking, otherwise it wouldn't look like... this. 

"Alright Bon Bon, let's go and explore!" He said in his usual, cheery but partly psychotic voice. He navigated the city, before hiding behind a building. He saw someone.

"Bon Bon, be quiet." He said in a more quiet, unusual tone. Something was weird about this place, and it wasn't just the architecture.

He decided to move to a closer location, trying to walk as silently as he can while also staying out of sight. He peeked out from the wall, staring at the 2 figures.

They looked like... bugs. Big bugs. Human sized bugs. One of them looked like an oval. One had a red... piece of clothing? The other had navy blue armor and a navy blue helmet to match. The armored one was holding a pointy thing, what was it called again? Oh yes, a sword. But why didn't it have a hilt?

Freddy didn't realize that his eyes, hell everything about him was shiny, and very good at reflecting light. Which didn't make it very ideal to sneak around in, especially in a place FULL OF STREET LIGHTS... lanterns? Wait, why were they lanterns?

He seemed too busy thinking about why they were lanterns until Bon Bon tapped his shoulder, before pointing towards the two bugs. The two bugs who had now noticed him, and one of which was in the process of priming his sword and shouting.

He let out a nervous laugh, before turning and running away from the bug.

* * *

"Yes, yes, I've found one, this time it was completely made of metal, it seems to be pink and white colored! I need some more sentries!" The sentry shouted, while chasing the metal thing with his nail. He was so fucking done. First, a green thing that mashed bugs into paste, and now a white and pink thing that might be there to help the green thing. Fan fucking tastic.

"You! Halt! Stop!" He shouted, to no avail of course. Honestly, who would stop for an unknown person who had a weapon drawn on them? But this only cemented the fact that they either knew what he was and they were with the green thing, or that they genuinely didn't know that he was part of the authority. Or both. Hopefully it was only the latter, because he didn't want anymore citizens, as annoying as most of them were, to fall to something like this.

He ran along, not stopping his pursuit of the pink and white thing. It ran right into the center of the city. Perfect. "Hey! Help! This thing, it looks like the green thing from yesterday! Help me gods dammit!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, which thankfully worked.

5 winged sentries flew over to help, each one moving to surround the creature. 2 lance sentries followed, along with 3 heavy sentries and a great sentry. 

"Halt, you are surrounded! There is nowhere to run! Just surrender!" The great sentry barked, nail and shield at the ready.

The pink and white creature's torso and head both swiveled around, as if trying to take into account what just happened. Was it confused? Was it truly... alive? Could it think?

* * *

Freddy was going into a panic. They were surrounded by these angry and bad bugs with swords, some of them flying, others with longer swords (spears) and there was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No darkness to slink away to. So he did the only other thing. He froze in place. Bon Bon seemed to get the hint as well, freezing in place and not moving an inch. Now the bugs were confused.

Now the bugs were moving closer with their swords and shields and spears at the ready. Now was their chance before they got dismantled. Now.

* * *

"M-maggot sucking-" He cursed as the metal thing barreled right through them, not stopping in its sprint. It fucking tricked them, it tricked them all, it played them like fools. It just completely stilled, luring them closer so it could barrel right through. Fucking maggot sucking piece of... 

"Get back here!" He shouted, while also helping a lance sentry to their feet. The metal white thing was already long gone now. Blast it. But now they knew what it looked like, and what tricks it would use. 

If they encountered it again, there was no escape.

Now... how do they explain all that to these dumbfounded nobles and common bugs?

* * *

Afton got up with a start. He heard footsteps. A bit far, but footsteps. Then he heard the voice. The voice that he had programmed to those animatronics all those years ago. 

"Bon Bon, that was... close. I didn't expect that to work, hehaha!" 

The funtime version of Freddy. Hmmm, it would have to do. He slinked along, hiding in the shadows, until he finally saw it. The white and pink animatronic was unmistakable, the pink always looks purple in the dark, and no other animatronic had blue eyes. He snuck over, now it was in arms reach.

"F-freddy, behind you!" The feminine voice of the hand puppet came out. Ah. The sock puppet was here as well. 

Funtime Freddy's bulky head swiveled around, face to face with the rotten Springbonnie suit his corpse was stuck in, tethered to. 

"O-oh bir-rthday boy? We don-n't have to..." His voice trailed off. William forced the suit's head up, exposing his corpse.

Even in death, his face was unmistakable. The distinct teeth, the facial structure, the cheek bones.

"Oh." Was all the animatronic could muster. William quickly let the mask fall back on, standing there.

He strained to speak, but he had to bring them to safety, so he could continue his plans. His plans. "Follow me." 

He turned, before walking back to the alley he had deactivated in. He turned to see the funtime animatronic in the alley. His face crinkled into a smile. Or at least it would have, had most if not all of it had not rotted off already. Good to see it was compliant.

"It strains me to speak, to force my phantom vocal chords to make a sound, but I must. If you have arrived here, then surely, the others will be next."

Funtime Freddy stood there, doing nothing. 

"Hide here, and if you find any of your bandmates, bring them here. Bring them here, where it is safe, where I can continue my plans, and in exchange, you will be under my protection, my care, my maintenance." Bon Bon twitched, before looking at Funtime Freddy questioningly.

He reached out his hand. 

...

The animatronic reached out its own hand, shaking his hand. "Hahaha! O-of course."

William motioned for him to sit down, and perhaps conserve energy. 

William watched the animatronic slump down, before acting deactivated. He did the same.

Now... how was he going to fix that voice stutter without his tools?

* * *

From the Dream Realm, the Radiance frowned. Another foreign mind. No, scratch that. Two foreign minds had entered Hallownest. And just like the first, She couldn't enter their dreams, or their mind. Only sense it. Perhaps that damned Wyrm had made more void creatures or freed them or something! He would never be able to though...

She sighed. But soon, She would be able to take control of the Soul Sanctum bugs. But for now, She had to settle with lightly infected thinking bugs and more infected yet more incapable, more mindless feral, wild untamed bugs.

* * *

"And you're sure it was white, made of metal, and had pink on it?" The Great Knight Isma asked skeptically. It was not uncommon for these sentries, bored as they were, to spin and weave tales of unreality, of strange things happening and them bearing witness to it.

However, now that the nobles along with the commoners were backing them up, perhaps there was some truth to the matter. She would have to get another Knight to help her, as her vines were no good on their own. Perhaps Ogrim. That dung beetle was always her favorite. So jovial, so kind, so cheery. Honestly, it was a shock that he was mocked for utilizing his feces in battle. That was very smart, and it took one a lot of boldness to do so without being embarrassed about it.

Hmm... yes. Perhaps she would.


	4. No strings attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puppet? here? but why???
> 
> because i can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason the poopet is here is because while we do see its phantom in fnaf 3, in ffps she is captured by lefty. my guess is in fnaf 3, the puppet is probably the only remaining one from the first two games that hasnt been dismantled or hasnt moved on already, and its probably sometime before ffps that it gets captured by lefty  
> also galok is the sentry from last chapter, the normal sentry who encountered funtime freddy and alerted everyone else

Charlie walked around, her flimsy puppet limbs not helping her. She did remember something. She remembered that the puppet malfunctioned in the rain, that was part of why it wasn't able to save her. But now? Now she is in the rain. And she doesn't feel any weaker or broken. She just has a hard time getting her footing. Maybe her dad made the puppet waterproof after that.

She remembers letting the spirits of the dead children move on into the afterlife (heaven), but she remained. She had to see if there were others. Others HE killed. Others SHE had to save. To protect. To give them a chance at revenge. Revenge on the man who killed them, experimented on them, butchered. Then he tried to use what he extracted from them, called it Remnant, tried to prolong his own life.

Oh, she will make him pay. But first, she had to explore this new place. For some reason, the buildings looked... different. Her white pinprick pupils darted around, scanning the surrounding area as she walked around. And what she saw next made her stop. A corpse. A small corpse. A bug. A dead bug. A CHILD.

She quickly moved over to the child, cradling it in her thin and lanky arms. Oh, the poor thing. She hummed the music box melody that always relaxed her. My Grandfather's Clock. This might be his work. But how would he be here? Maybe it was just another cruel person who killed the child. No matter. She will save them. She has to avenge them.

So she wandered the area, holding the corpse of the dead bug child. No animatronics in sight. Dammit (Oh, if her father knew she was cursing, she would get scolded. Honestly, she missed those days of being disciplined by her loving and caring father, who even built an animatronic specifically tailored to keeping her safe.). So she wandered along. And finally, she found something that might work.

A mask. A strange, two eyed mask with two big eye holes. So she moved to the mask, before trying to remember. How did he imbue it with that thing that made them alive again? Remnant? Ah, yes, yes, she thinks she remembers now. She grabbed the mask, before moving to the dead child's corpse. She put the mask on them, before beginning the method he used. Focusing remnant into the mask, trying to find the child's spirit. Found it. It was lingering somewhere. She sent a call for the spirit, hoping the spirit would be lured by it.

Yes, yes. The spirit did get lured. Now... she then finished focusing remnant into the mask, the spirit of the child going back into their body. She got up, inching backwards, observing her handiwork. It was done. The child was alive again. Whole. Able to find and track down their killer.

"Child..." (Oh, the irony. She was a child just like them. But she was the eldest of the ones who died, and so she had to be the one to stand up for them.) "Who killed you?" She looked at the bug, who was clawing their mask. Probably trying to take it off.

"Mmmm.. my mother said I shouldn't talk to strangers." Ah. So the child was a male, and it had good parents.

"Well... I saved you. I revived you. You are alive again. So tell me, who killed you? I will make them pay." Her white pupils bore into the child.

The child seemed to ponder their next words. "Can I trust you? I don't want to see the bad man again." The little one spoke.

"Yes. You can trust me. And I will find that bad man and make him wish he never killed you." She extended her hand to the child.

The child took it, before embracing the puppet. "Don't worry. You're safe now." 

The child sniffled, before moving away from the embrace. "Where are my parents?" The child looked around.

"I do not know, little one. I trust you know what they look like however. But first, I need you to tell me who killed you." The child turned to the puppet as she spoke.

"It was... was a green thing. Green, rotten thing with white eyes and strong hands. Killed me." The child pointed to their neck. 

The puppet seemed to get angry, before calming down. "Alright little one. Lead the way. I will make sure no harm befalls you." The child, happy, took the hand of the puppet, before walking along.

"What's your name?" The child inquired, as they walked along the streets of the city.

Charlie pondered the question, before answering it. "Charlotte. Charlotte Emily. Charlie for short." She decided to tell her real name, as they were both the same. They got their lives, their futures stolen from them. So she could at least tell her companion what her actual name was.

"Cool name! Mine is Tassilo." The child walked along. 

"That is a nice name, Tassilo." She walked along with the child, making sure nothing attacks them as they explored this strange city.

So, it was a city full of bugs. Bug people. Oh, her father, in fact anyone would freak out at the thought of something like that existing. The thought that there was something that could overpower humanity as the dominant species.

Oh, but she was thinking too much about something that probably wouldn't serve her good now. So she walked.

* * *

The sentry patrolled the streets, holding his nail. He looked around, keeping an eye out for the white thing or green thing from the days before. Oh, that white thing would be a problem. However... it didn't seem to actively want to hurt them. It simply tried to get away. It might not even be like the green thing, which actively tried AND succeeded in killing some of them. Gods, that green thing... the prospect of it attacking and killing their citizens one by one for gods knows what...

"Sentry Galok!" The feminine voice rang out. Ah. One of the Great Five. Isma. She was one of the kindest of the Knights, so maybe she was here to help. Or to defame them by attempting to prove them wrong. Hopefully it was the former.

"Ah, Lady Isma! Good to see you again! So, Lady Isma... what are you here in the city for?" He tried to play it off as casual, but it was hard to when their reputation, their jobs, or worse, their lives are on the line. Nothing could be casual now, these monsters could be anywhere, ready to strike.

Isma looked at him the eye, before explaining. "Well, I am here with the White Defender Ogrim to see if these claims are true. If they are, we might be able to deal with them ourselves or need help from His Majesty." Perfect.

Ogrim's voice was heard as he greeted each of the sentries nearby, along with some commoners and nobles. Ah, Ogrim. The most jovial one. It would be a pleasure working with them both. "I see. Well, Lady Isma, we haven't encountered them... for now... which is good, because they both individually tore through us like dirtcarvers. The first one, a green, rotten thing preceded by the smell of death seemed to be able to speak, was actively trying to kill us, and succeeded in killing 2 of our winged sentries before fleeing. It turns out that it has metal feet, and it has a corpse inside, as spoken by one of the winged sentries before it gouged her eyes out."

Isma seemed mortified at the description. "And the second one?" 

The sentry fiddled with his fingers, before continuing. "The second one seemed to be completely made out of metal and had another creature on its hand. The creature on its hand was blue, small with big antennae like things with a red... bowtie. The bigger creature had a white shell of metal, with what seemed to resemble buttons on its chest topped off with a bowtie. The bigger creature had blue eyes and a loud voice that sounded both friendly and insane at the same time. It tricked us by standing completely still, gods know how, before barreling through us as soon as we got too close. We couldn't attack it when we saw it start to move because it was made of metal, gods know how we're going to stab through that, and because we risked impaling our own. It seems both creatures can speak. The first creature spoke in a raspy voice with the tone comparable to our nobles." He finished the explanation.

She simply stared at the sentry, dumbfounded, before turning upon hearing the sentries begin shouting. "What in the Wyrm..." She moved closer to the noise. He followed her, gripping his nail.

There was a black, lanky thing with a pale white mask with purple like tears going down its face, red circles on its mask along with white, pinprick pupils. "Oh gods." She ran along with the sentries. The nobles and commoners had begun to take the hint while some of them noticed the black lanky thing as well. It had a child with it. A child with a mask that had eyeholes too big for them. A child who was reported to be missing. A child who may have very well been one of the green thing's victims.

* * *

Charlotte looked around her, taking into account the bugs with red clothes and the ones with blue shells and strange grey heads... masks? She looked at the advancing group of bugs.

They were accompanied by what seemed to be a dung beetle with shining white armor and a plant like thing with feminine features. The rest were blue armored bugs with swords that didn't have hilts. There were also ones that seemed a bit... fatter, with bigger swords as well. There were also a few flying ones, one of them had something like a spear instead of a sword.

"Get behind me, Tassilo." She ushered the child behind her, before hearing the panicked shout of a male. 

The male was shouting the child's name. "Tassilo? Child? Please, come here? We were so worried about you! We thought you died!" He was accompanied by another bug. Hm. So these were his parents.

The puppet turned to Tassilo. "Goodbye, Tassilo. Go. Go and join your parents. Don't worry about me. It was nice talking to you." Tassilo stared at her, before nodding and running to his parents.

The puppet turned to look at the amount of bugs with weapons who were now surrounding her in a circle. Behind them were the other bugs, the red clothed ones and grey masked ones.

"Halt, creature! We do not wish to harm you, but we will not hesitate to if you dare attack us!" One of the flying ones shouted.

The puppet looked to stare at the white armored dung beetle. "The ones who died... who had their futures stolen from them..." The blue armored ones seemed to raise their weapons as she spoke.

"They're under my protection." At this, the dung beetle moved forward, shielding the blue armored bugs behind them.

"Now now, young miss... hang on, are you... a child?" The dung beetle was a male. She turned, white pinprick pupils focusing on the dung beetle.

She nodded. "Yes. I was murdered by the friend of my father, I do not know why. But I do know that I have to make him pay, to save the ones he or anyone like him killed. And I can do just that. I was brought back into the world of the living, possessing the puppet my father created specifically to protect me. And now, I protect others like me. Other children. Dead children. Children who may have been experimented on, butchered by the cruel people of the world. I save them."

Beside her, one of the ghost children manifested. Upon seeing the ghost child, she frowned. "Cassidy? You didn't move on?" The ghost child was wearing the golden mask of Fredbear.

"I had some... things to finish. Things such as finding Mr. Afton, and killing him. Over, and over, and over again. And I was brought here. I don't know why, but I think it might be because he's here." 

At the sight of the ghost, some of the armored bugs faltered, while the citizens behind them stared in shock and awe. "I-is that a ghost?" One of the more heavyset bugs asked.

"Yes, I'm a ghost. I got killed. And I want to make him pay." Cassidy flew up to the sentry, before inspecting them. "Huh. You look... weird. Why are you a bug?" She stared at him for a little longer, not caring about the fact that him and the sentries near him had moved away and were frozen in fear. She flew to the plant one, before a sword impaled her.

Charlotte flinched at this, getting ready to move, until Cassidy spoke. "Silly billy, I'm a ghost! I'm already dead! You can't touch me!" She giggled, taking off her mask to reveal her black eyes with white, ghostly pupils in them. She put the mask in, giggling all the while before disappearing.

* * *

The sentries all stared at one another, wondering what just happened. "S-surely that w-was just a trick of the mind, right?"

Isma stared at where the ghost had disappeared. "She had... she had black eyes with white pupils, and she... she had a grey body. My Wyrm." She turned to look at the puppet.

Instead, she ended up staring at WHERE the puppet WAS earlier. "S-she's escaped! Find her!" She ordered, before turning to Ogrim.

"Ogrim, should we believe her?" Ogrim turned to look at Isma.

"Yes, I think we should. The puppet let the child go, and I believe we should ask the child what happened. If the puppet is to be believed, and I think we should, because we just saw a ghost fly by." Ogrim turned to look at the cave ceiling, before speaking again. "We should find the sentry who tried to stab her. That was undeniably cruel and unnecessary, what if she actually died to that?" 

Isma stared at Ogrim for a few more seconds. "O-of course. Lets go. But first, I will ask the child."

* * *

A music box then rang out, playing a song that brought solemn peace. "Wh-what was that?" One of the sentries piped up. 

He walked along, looking for the source of it, before stopping. "Found... it? What is this strange music box?" He brought it up for everyone to see.

It played a relaxing tune, and the box was closed. A few more seconds passed, before the box opened and a lanky figure similar to the one they saw earlier popped out. Thankfully, it was inanimate. He did note how the song changed from peaceful and relaxing to urgent and energetic. It was a catchy jingle. Perhaps he would keep it.

He walked back to the barracks, before being stopped by one of the heavy sentries. "Can I see that?" He extended a hand over. He pondered it... before handing the music box over.

The heavy sentry called the other sentries over, while they lay down their arms and sat down. He wound up the music box, setting it on the ground, before watching it. 

"Such a peaceful song." One of the lance sentries remarked.

"It is, is it not?" The heavy sentry said.

And so the group of sentries sat there, watching the music box in the barracks.

* * *

Isma approached Tassilo and his parents. "Hello, we would like to... ask your child about who he encountered and why. We hope you allow us to get the information we require."

The male looked at his wife, before nodding. "Of course, Kindly Isma. Come in." Isma entered their residence, before making her way over to Tassilo.

"Hello little one. I have some questions for you, regarding the lanky figure who claimed you were under her protection." Tassilo looked at Isma, before pointing to his mask.

"I died. But then I became alive again. It might be mask. Kind stranger named Charlotte Emily. Very kind. Promised to protect me. Green thing bad. Green thing make my neck go crunch and kill me." He blurted out.

Isma tried to process all of this, before gasping in horror. "You got killed!?" She moved over to the child. "May I... may I see it?" The child nodded, before showing his neck. IT WAS BROKEN. It looked like it was rapidly yet hastily fixed however, allowing it to have some semblance of being normal.

Isma looked at Tassilo. "Of course little one. I thank you for your cooperation. Take these." She gave the child some geo, before getting up and moving to the door.

"Your child was very cooperative and gave me all the information I needed." The wife looked at Isma, dumbfounded.

"That quickly?" 

"Yes. Goodbye, and I thank you for allowing me the chance to ask your child." She exited their residence, making her way over to the Basin.

Oh, His Majesty was not going to like this.

* * *

The Radiance was dumbfounded. From what She had felt, there were two new foreign minds that entered the kingdom. And somehow, a dead mind flickered back to life shortly afterward. Which meant only one thing. Someone was brought back from the afterlife. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, all that mattered was someone somehow managed to achieve this without godly power.

She had to get to the bottom of this, lest that damned Wyrm get His claws on them and use that power to defeat Her.


End file.
